


Socrates Drinkin'

by Komorebi97



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Family, Friendship, M/M, Parenthood, Underage Drinking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi97/pseuds/Komorebi97
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan siapa pun tentang apa pun. Aku hanya bisa membuat mereka berpikir." - SocratesIngatlah nasihat ini anak-anakku.Di ujung sini kalian akan mengerti segalanya.Tentang kehidupan.Tentang pendewasaan.Tentang rangkaian pilihan yang akan kalian buat kelak.Biarkan aku memberikan kalian sejumput bekal selagi bisa._____________________Cerita ini adalah side story sebelum masuk ke chapter 26 di fanfiksi "Fuck Off, Plato!".
Relationships: Brian/Ditya (No Homo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Socrates Drinkin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apitnobaka (bakanoapit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/gifts).



“ _What’s going on here?_ ” Suara berat seorang Bapak-bapak menggema.

“ _S-sorry Mr. Anderson… I-it’s not what it looks like…_ ” Sontak kaget Ditya yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA terbata-bata.

“ _Really? Because it looks like you guys are sneaking some heavy booze in my house. What do you think your Mom is gonna say about this, huh?_ ” Jelas Marcus berdiri tegap di pintu kamar Brian dengan nada yang sedikit garang, sambil menunjuk botol beer, vodka, Baileys, dan Jack Daniels yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Sebenarnya, kurang lebih 50 menit yang lalu Marcus baru saja pulang terlambat dari tempat kerjanya di Tanjung Priok, ada kesalahan audit di departemen keuangan kantornya yang mutlak harus dikoreksi untuk rekapitulasi tahunan. Selagi pulang, ia menyempatkan membeli dua loyang pizza dan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang untuk Brian yang ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena Lisa, sang istri, sedang pergi untuk dua hari ke Bandung dalam rangka sosialisasi dengan lembaga Sekolah Damai Indonesia. 

Awalnya keadaan rumah terlihat tenang-tenang saja dari luar, waktu menunjukkan jam 11 kurang sekian, suasana komplek pun sudah sepi saat periode istirahat ini. Namun siapa yang mengira ada kejutan menarik yang menunggu Marcus di dalam, sedetik setelah pria itu melangkah masuk, terhembus sececar aroma alkohol di udara yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Baunya amat sangat samar, mustahil orang awam bisa peka dengan hal semacam ini, tapi lain halnya dengan Marcus Anderson, hidungnya seakan sudah sangat terlatih seperti si karakter kuda aneh di film Tangled. Dan pantas seperti julukannya, ia bisa menerka arah sumber aroma miras ini menuntun ke lantai dua. Pria bule itu menyusurinya, langkah demi langkah menaiki tangga sesunyi mungkin, baunya juga sudah semakin menyengat. Hingga ketika ia tertuju ke depan pintu kamar anaknya yang tertutup rapat, nampak ada bayangan bergerak dan suara obrolan orang-orang yang tidak begitu jelas didengar karena campur aduk dengan suara lagu keroncong Pantura yang disetel dari stereo. 

"Lo yakin mau ngelakuin disini, Bri?" 

"Iya, udah pengen banget nyoba."

Loh, siapa yang ada disana dengan Brian? Teman perempuan, kah? Suaranya membingungkan sekali kalau di dengar dari balik pintu, Marcus menempelkan daun telinganya ke permukaan pintu untuk menguping lebih jelas. Hatinya sudah dibuat was-was. 

"Yakin bakal aman? Gimana kalo ada yang balik?"

"Santai aja, kita kencengin aja lagunya biar gak ketauan."

Seolah apa yang didengarnya menimbulkan sugesti vulgar sampai mata dan jantungnya menyembul keluar akibat syok, pikiran Marcus sudah berkelana kemana-mana. Berimajinasi liar merangkai skenario fiktif kalau anak semata wayangnya terjerumus salah pergaulan dengan menyewa PSK dari jalanan. Ekspresinya wajahnya membara lengkap dengan bayangan suara sirine mobil polisi yang hanya terputar di otaknya siap untuk razia, dengan kekuatan Super Saiya kemudian pria itu mendobrak pintu kayu itu dengan sekali tendang hingga gagangnya copot. Sudah memasang muka garang, alangkah terkejut dirinya ketika kehadirannya disambut dengan pemandangan putranya yang tidak memakai baju sedang berduaan, syukurnya bukan seperti bayangannya yang meliputi PSK sih, masih dengan teman mainnya kok, tapi tetap saja ketahuan basah melakukan tindakan yang kurang terpuji.

* * *

“ _Whoa, Dad, chill out… It’s only beer not cocaine! You don’t have to make such a big fuss about it._ ” Seru Brian membela diri sembari cemas karena tertangkap basah.

“ _You guys often did something like this behind our backs, didn’t you?_ ” Tanya Marcus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Keadaan di TKP sudah lebih terkondisi sekarang, namun ia tetap menuntut penjelasan dari kedua tersangka. 

“ _Whaat? No! Never! This is the first time, Dad, I swear on my life!_ ” Sanggah Brian, lalu dengan berusaha tenang ia kembali menjelaskan, “ _We’re 17 this year. Only months away from graduation. You can’t just treat me as if I was a kid anymore._ ”

Marcus tertegun sejenak mendengar pernyataan itu, ia sudah hidup jauh lebih lama jadi ia sudah memiliki pemahaman mendalam tentang bagaimana fase seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan. Hal semacam ini sebetulnya cukup lumrah terjadi di lingkungan yang menganut ideologi negara barat, malah kadang remaja di negara asalnya sana bisa melakukan hal yang jauh melewati batas. 

Paling tidak, kalau cuma coba-coba minum saja masih lebih baik daripada menghamili perempuan atau terjerat narkoba, kan? 

Tapi, dasar pemikiran tersebut juga tidak boleh dianggap sepele. Remaja dibawah umur tetap saja dilarang mengkonsumsi minuman keras, apalagi tanpa pengawasan.

“ _Heh, your first time planning to get drunk, eh? And you started it off with straight vodka? Not bad, though if you’re a newbie I’d say beer is a good choice for starters._ ” Ekspresi Marcus kini terlihat lebih santai dengan senyum sebelah bibir dan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan memberikan kesan meledek. “ _Well alright, if that’s your excuse then there’s no point for me stopping you. Might as well let me tag along will you?_ ” 

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Markus langsung melepas dasi yang mengalung di lehernya lalu ikut duduk selonjoran di lantai bersama kedua sahabat remaja itu, menimbulkan tatapan bingung diantara mereka berdua.

“ _Err… Dad, what are you doing? You’re not mad?_ ” Tanya Brian heran.

“ _Oh bollocks, why would I!? You think I’m a no-fun, grumpy old man like Professor Snape, eh? Believe me, back in my glory days I did many crazier things with my old pals than you ever did. Besides, this is a golden opportunity for us bonding together… While mom is away of course…_ ” Jawab Marcus dramatis memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Baik Brian maupun Ditya tertawa malu dengan reaksi Marcus.

“ _Hah! I bet even Professor Snape had secretly used his magic to make an experimental marijuana potion to get high sometimes._ ” Timpal Brian membuat lelucon.

" _Rough days at Slytherin, huh?_ " Kata Ditya menambahkan. 

“ _Hahahah, good one, son._ ” Marcus tertawa, kemudian ia mengambil botol vodka yang isinya masih banyak dan memeriksanya dengan seksama, “ _Speaking of making experiments, it's always best to mix vodka with sweet juice or sodas. Just pour out the equivalent of a shot into a cup and fill it with orange juice or ginger ale, sip on that until you feel all warm, fuzzy, and brave…"_

" _That's it?_ " Tanya Ditya tidak yakin. 

Marcus menggaguk. _"Let the liquor work it’s magic. And when you're ready to get on my level. Go buy some Hennessy and drink it straight, mate._ ”

“ _No kidding, the vodka alone tastes like crap. Gotta admit it, Dad, you’re pretty dope! I’m happy that you’re actually here with us!_ ” Brian menggaruk kepalanya, ketiga orang yang berada di sana pun tertawa bersama.

“ _Heheh… Keep this little secret between us, you hear? Gosh, can’t let your Momma know or she's gonna yell at me with her nasty glare…_ ” Membayangkan wajah Lisa yang melotot marah saja sudah bikin Marcus meringis ngeri. “ _Feel free to drink all you want ‘till you hit the jackpot. Don’t worry, I'll stand on guard sober to keep an eye on you boys._ ”

Sisa dari malam itu berlalu seperti kilat, Ditya mendapati dirinya bersenang-senang. Ia terlihat ragu awalnya tapi akhirnya menikmati juga. Sahabatnya, Brian antusias sekali ingin mempraktekkan apa yang ayahnya ajarkan dengan mencampur vodka dengan jus buah yang ada di kulkas lalu meminumnya sekali teguk seperti orang sok jago. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila sambil menonton video lucu kompilasi acara _Jackass 3D_ di Youtube yang mengocok perut.

Jika dipandang dari kacamata orang tua lain, sudah pasti tindakan Marcus ini dinilai gila bahkan cenderung melanggar norma. Ayah sinting macam apa yang membiarkan dua remaja yang masih berada dibawah usia legal untuk mabuk-mabukan. Memang salah, sih. Namun, sejatinya pria itu punya niat tersendiri yang ingin ia ajarkan kepada mereka mengenai sisi dunia dewasa, ini juga bagian dari tugas orang tua bukan? Dan untungnya Marcus bukan tipe orang tua kolot yang membatasi anaknya soal mencari pengalaman. Tumbuh besar di Australia bersama Lisa yang berwatak liberal membuatnya mengadopsi sebagian paham yang sama mengenai arti berpikiran terbuka. Bagi Marcus, sudah cukup wajar remaja seumuran Brian dan Ditya untuk memiliki pengalaman mencoba sensasi minuman beralkohol. Perannya sebagai orang tua adalah untuk memantau agar mereka tidak melakukannya hingga melanggar batas.

Ditya tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak minuman yang telah ia teguk. Yang ia tahu, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa sangat ringan seperti akan melayang. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, melakukan hal gila sampai dunia menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya, remaja berambut hitam itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang seperti mayat dengan nyeri perut dan pusing kepala melanda. Pandangannya masih agak kabur, rasa tak karuan ini membuatnya bangun tidak nyaman. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Brian yang anehnya terlihat bugar-bugar saja sedang duduk tersenyum menatapnya membelakangi jendela dan sinar matahari.

“ _Looks like someone exaggerated the drink a little._ ” Brian memasang cengiran dan memberi Ditya segelas air putih.

"Ughh… Udah berapa jam gue tidur, Bri?" Tanya Ditya, ia bangkit sedikit ke posisi yang lebih tegak, masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Hmmm sekitar 12 jam." Seru Brian.

“...Huh? Yang bener aja lo." Tak percaya, Ditya refleks menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tidak lupa ia lirik sekilas layar ponselnya yang tengah menunjukan pukul setengah dua siang.

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar Brian terkekeh di hadapannya sebelum menjawab, “Bro, lo gila banget semalem sumpah… Pede abis lo menghayati nyanyi lagu Bruno Mars macem kontestan Indonesian Idol, hahahha! Terus yang kocak lo manggil bokap gue 'Daddy' dan ngata-ngatain dia mirip Patrick Star, HAHAHAHA!!"

_"Oh Jesus, that was way too funny!_ Gue rekam nih videonya, liat! Liat!" Brian mengusap air matanya lalu menyodorkan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan rekaman memalukan Ditya yang sakau menyanyikan lagu ‘ _When I Was Your Man’_ dengan amat menghayati. Ia lalu memutar video satunya lagi yang menampilkan Ditya sedang cekikian mengomentari Marcus yang menatap kamera dengan raut wajah risih. 

_*Dad, you're so pink and squishy… Have I ever told you that you looked like Patrick Star…?? Hehehe..._

Video lalu diakhiri dengan tayangan Ditya tersungkur muntah-muntah di toilet sambil diusap Brian.

_Astagaa… Itu beneran gue? Separah itu?_

Ditya menjeplakkan tangan ke keningnya karena malu bukan main. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Sudah tak terbayang lagi tanggapan penuh hina apa yang dirasakan Brian dan ayahnya ketika melihat dirinya melakukan hal-hal aneh tanpa sadarkan diri. Lagipula memangnya ia sampai semabuk itu ya? Seingatnya ia hanya minum sedikit.

_*Deg…_

Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan dirinya juga melanturkan uneg-uneg aneh selama mabuk? Ah, ya Tuhan semoga saja tidak.

"Hapus dah, Bri… Malu anjing kalo sampe ada yang liat." 

_"Hah, over my dead body! I’m keeping it for the rest of my life._ ”

Setelah bercakap mengenai ingatan yang seru tadi malam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Brian menunggu Ditya siap-siap dan menemaninya turun ke dapur untuk sarapan, lebih ke makan siang, sih, lebih tepatnya. Disana mereka bertemu lagi dengan Marcus yang sedang duduk tenang menonton acara berita di ruang makan. Melirik sosoknya dari kejauhan membuat Ditya grogi setengah mati. 

Keheningan sempat melanda ketika tiga orang tersebut duduk bersama di satu meja, mula-mula Marcus melirik Ditya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti kekecewaan, Ditya sudah ciut berkeringat di posisinya, meremas tangannya sendiri dihujani rasa gugup dan malu.

_Oh shit… Oh shit… Oh shit…_

Markus berdeham, suara yang menurut Ditya saat itu seperti auman singa yang siap menerkam, oke, sebaiknya ia meminta maaf sekarang juga. Di sampingnya, Brian senang sekali memperhatikan sohibnya seperti itu, sampai-sampai ia mencubit perutnya sendiri karena susah payah menahan tawa. 

Tamatlah riwayatnya sudah, batin Ditya tengah pasrah. Mulai detik ini dirinya akan dipantang untuk menginjakan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Nasibnya ada di tangan Marcus sekarang. 

Namun nampaknya berpura-pura galak bukanlah keahlian Marcus, ketika Ditya telah memantapkan hati untuk pengasingan, pria itu malah sontak terkekeh menertawakan keadaannya saat itu.

“ _Son, you only sip like four cups and you’re already out of your mind. Guess my expectation is right, that you’re not a very strong drinker. While Brian here is showing quite an exceptional tolerance to alcohol_.” Komentar Marcus iseng menepuk lengan Ditya, membuatnya tertunduk dengan pipi merah. Diikuti Brian yang cekikikan. 

“ _Now please listen carefully to what I’m gonna tell you boys, the reason I let you get drunk last night was for the two of you to be careful on your own in the future._ ” Ujar Marcus kini lebih serius. Brian dan Ditya memperhatikannya dengan seksama walaupun belum paham maksud dari nasihatnya apa. “ _Ditya, you can only handle as much as four shots of vodka and a cup of beer before you drift away and throw up miserably. Pay attention though, that’s a pretty light dose compared to Brian. So remember, less than four shots is your limit, go overboard and you won't be able to drive._ ”

Pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Brian, “ _You’re pretty darn good for a first timer, capable of holding yourself sober even after drinking a whole Jack Daniels and Baileys on your own. But you too didn’t last long before passing out as well. So, please take note of your actions the next time you go out drinking. And more importantly don’t ever go over your limits if you are with strangers._ ”

Terkadang memang ilmu itu diperoleh dari pengalaman yang tidak wajar. Disini Marcus hanya memberi contoh seperti apa rasanya mencicipi alkohol dan efek sampingnya. Lebih baik diberitahu langsung di depan daripada membiarkan anak-anak remaja melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang. Nanti kedepannya mau mereka mencoba lagi atau tidak itu pilihan masing-masing, kelak ketika beranjak dewasa pun pastinya mereka mampu memperhatikan pilihan yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Pemikiran seperti itu memang hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang di negara tertentu saja, dan tentunya di Indonesia sendiri masih terbilang tabu. Namun dari sudut pandang Marcus, sesungguhnya generasi sekarang masyarakatnya lebih toleran, hidup berdampingan di era heterokultur yang mau tak mau pasti beradaptasi dengan keadaan moderen. 

Brian dan Ditya akan beranjak dewasa sebentar lagi. Biarkanlah mereka hidup semau cara mereka, tetapi tetap camkan kalau semua pilihan akan ada akibatnya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika seorang ayah membekali kedua anaknya sedikit pengalaman untuk kehidupan mereka kelak? 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya mau jadi bagian dari chapter 26 tapi malah kepanjangan lol, dan bingung juga kalo mau disisipin di cerita utama, jadi dibuat cerpen spin off aja deh hahaha... Nanti ada inti ceritanya masih nyambung ko.
> 
> Oh iya, sekalian gw mau berbagi sedikit ilmu nih. Gw ngerti, kita sebagai orang asia punya pandangan yang beda sama ideologi barat. Sengaja gw ngambil sudut pandang bokapnya Brian buat nunjukin karakter orang tua yang lebih open minded dalam mendekati anaknya, dengan metode dia sendiri yang nyeleneh. Karakter Marcus disini bakal ngasih pengaruh besar buat development Brian kedepanya. Semoga ada pesan moral yang bisa kalian petik dari cerita ini.
> 
> Thank you guys! I hope you like this short story. See you soon on chapter 26 on "Fuck Off, Plato!" ^^
> 
> P.S. Maaf kalo ada grammar yang ngaco, boleh di komen aja ya ntar gw koreksi hehe...
> 
> P.S.S. Trik nyampur vodka sama jus boleh dicoba tuh buat yang mau, wkwkwk, biar gak terlalu pait. Kalo gw paling demen sama jus jeruk ato ginger ale, tapi dicampur jus apel ato sprite juga enak kok.


End file.
